


A Good End

by Elayna



Category: Rampage (2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: In the aftermath of the destruction of a significant part of Chicago, Harvey makes his move.  He's got his priorities.





	A Good End

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this movie twice, so think I'm been faithful to canon, but pleasure forgive any inconsistencies. My thanks to Gloriana and the crafting ladies for giving me time to write. Also my thanks to Caly for betaing! I fussed before posting; all mistakes are mine.

One of the benefits of being a top agent in an OGA, Other Government Agency, was the ability to take command and order people around. Harvey looked around the collapsed buildings in downtown Chicago, the devastation caused by the fighting megafauna, and found a hotel with an interior courtyard. George had been helping the military clean up debris, but as the sun faded, he was convinced to climb up the side of the hotel and back down into the courtyard. 

"Thank you," Davis said, as they watched George carefully stack the loungers in one corner so that he had space to settle by the hotel's pool. "I think it's wise to have him away from other people." 

"We need to figure out how to get him somewhere safe." 

Davis gave him a curious look. "I know I said that before, but it's really not your problem." 

"The protection and defense of America is my problem, and some bright minds may try to get George used as a weapon. Best to get him somewhere safe as quickly as possible. We wouldn't want anyone else creating this kind of a mess." 

"I agree but still, not your problem." 

Harvey smiled, tilting his head a little, deliberating letting his accent twang more. "After all we've been through, I think I'd like to make it my problem. If that's not a problem for you, my staying in your life?"

The subtlety of the question was not lost on Davis, who allowed interest to show in his eyes. "George and I would appreciate it." 

"Good. George had an idea about you and Kate, but I was thinking about a different twosome coming out of today's fiasco. That sound good to you?"

"Actually... it does." 

"Guys!" 

They both looked over to see Kate walking toward them. "I don't suppose there's an extra bed around here? I'm beat."

"This whole hotel seems to have cleared out. Plenty of beds, and some juicy looking steaks in the hotel refrigerator." 

"I hope one of you can cook because I could eat a horse. And I can't cook." 

"I can grill a steak," Harvey offered. "You think you can wrestle up a salad?" he asked Davis. Kate joining them hadn't been part of his plan, but he did like the beautiful scientist, and it wouldn't be a hardship to have dinner with her. 

Davis stepped a little bit closer to Harvey. "I can wrestle up a salad and even a vegetable, as long as you promise to not grill that steak until it's shoe leather. I like my meat to have some flavor." 

"Yes, medium rare for me," Kate offered, and Harvey wondered if she was oblivious to the tension between the two men or deliberately ignoring it. 

"Heathens," Harvey offered the insult with affection in his voice, "but I'm a man of many talents. Bloody meat coming up." 

"Fabulous. I need to clean up." 

Davis brushed at his white t-shirt and dark slacks. "Nothing like having half a city destroyed around you to get a little dirty." 

"Shall we check out the hotel gift shop?" Harvey angled himself between the two of them, offering his bent elbows, pleased when they locked their elbows with him, all three of them strolling back into the hotel. Today had been a wild ride, but tonight was looking up. Hopefully an even wilder ride was in his future. 

~~~

Dinner was an incredibly enjoyable but somewhat ridiculous occasion in Harvey's estimation. Davis had given up on finding anything in the hotel gift shop that would fit him and nixed the idea of searching through the abandoned rooms in the hope that another man of similar large size had abandoned his luggage. Instead, he'd showered in one of the rooms, and was wearing a white hotel robe. Kate and Harvey also had showered but had found casual tourist wear to put on. Kate's shirt proclaimed her love for Chicago in rhinestones, while Harvey had opted for a blue polo shirt with a tiny outline of the Chicago skyline replacing the horse logo. 

Kate stuck to her insistence that she couldn't cook, but she set the table and rummaged through the hotel kitchen until she found an excellent bottle of red wine and a large chocolate cake. Davis managed a green salad and baked potatoes, while Harvey grilled the steaks perfectly, bloody for Davis and Kate, with his almost burnt. 

They opted for dinner at a table in the backroom of the hotel kitchen, feeling like they were completely alone in the world, eating and drinking as they chatted for a couple of hours about the insanity of the day and the repercussions to science, possible medical breakthroughs, and how Davis would cope with George and his expanded size, brainstorming possible new homes. 

Harvey still had Claire's rat in its cage, which they put in the fourth place and fed it bits of salad, occasionally making name suggestions. Though Harvey preferred dogs to small rodents, he was going to keep an eye on anything that might have been the subject of experimentation. 

Wobbling a bit as she stood, Kate put her hands flat on the table to steady herself. "It's bed for me. I'm exhausted." 

"You going to be okay, darling?" Harvey asked. Even though he was ready for her to go away, he did feel very fond of her. Traumatic experiences created a bond quickly. 

"I am alive, and I am vindicated, and I am better than good. But if you mean my current state of inebri- iner – "

"Wasted," Davis said helpfully.

"That." Kate waved her hand at him. "I can make it my room and bed just fine, thank you. You two," she waved one finger between the two of them, "you two make it to bed okay too, right?" 

Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as Harvey had thought, because she seemed to understand that only one bed was in their future. "We'll be fine." 

"Good." 

She picked up the rat's cage, giving them a wry look. "She can keep me company." They watched her walk off, holding her body very carefully upright in the manner of tipsy people. Harvey stood, collecting the dessert plates. 

"Hey." Davis placed one hand on Harvey's wrist, stopping him. Harvey was six feet tall, he'd always been healthy and athletic, he was not used to feeling small next to another man. "So am I reading this right? We're going to have sex?" 

"You're a very direct fellow." 

"I'm a primatologist. I'm used to being very direct and speaking in short sentences to the gorillas." 

Harvey sat back down again. "Direct and short sentences, then. I'm from Texas, we appreciate brevity too." He eyed Davis from the top of his bald head, over his handsome features, admiring the tribal tattoo peeking out of the hotel robe. "You are an amazing hunk of man and I would appreciate going to bed with you tonight, Mr. Okoye." 

"I thought you were a pain in the butt, Mr. Russell, and you should have listened to me, and not put George on that plane, but you helped save his life too, and I would love to go to bed with you tonight too." His cheeks looked a little red as if he was blushing. "I'm used to bottoming." 

Harvey hadn't thought Davis would roll over for him, figuring such a big guy would want to top. He licked his lips, thinking about the why. "People are afraid to take your cock, aren't they?" 

Yes, definitely a blush. "I'm not trying to brag, but yes." 

Pushing on Davis' shoulders, Harvey encouraged him to push the chair back, settling on Davis' lap with his legs spread. He rocked downwards, feeling yes, that bulge under the robe was definitely impressive. "I think you'll find that there's not much I can't manage when I'm determined." 

"A man after my own heart." 

"Come on." He stood again, taking one of Davis' hands. 

Davis glanced around as they walked through the hotel and to the room that Harvey had picked out earlier. "So one of your talents will be finding the hotel security system and deleting any footage of us, right?" 

"First thing in the morning," Harvey promised. "Journalists are going to be here as soon as they're allowed and the military will probably take over this hotel too." 

Davis pushed him against the wall next to the hotel room. "Then we'd better take full advantage of tonight, hadn't we?" He didn't wait for Harvey to respond, cupping the back of his head, and kissing him. Harvey shivered, excited by the take-charge attitude and the sensation of being next to such a physically larger body. Davis was a good kisser, a really good one, soft lips at first, but quickly coaxing Harvey's mouth to open, exploring with his tongue. Harvey responded eagerly, his hands caressing Davis' bald head. 

"You're making sure I have incentive to get that footage deleted, don't you?" he asked, as soon as his mouth was released. Some hotel clerk would definitely put that video online, letting the world see Davis be forceful, and how hot they looked kissing. Harvey did not want to share that image with anyone. 

Shoving the door open, Davis pushed Harvey inside. "I didn't want to wait any longer." 

"And I don't either." Harvey tugged at the belt tie. The robe swung open, and Harvey felt almost dizzy at the sight before him. Even clothed, it was obvious Davis was built like a brick wall, but naked revealed the incredible beauty of his body, every muscle sculpted and powerful, creating a work of art. The tribal tattoo swirled over one side of his chest, over his shoulder, and down one arm. He wasn't very hairy, except that thatch at the base of his cock, which was as enormous as he had warned. 

"Jesus." Harvey curled his hand around Davis' dick, his fingers barely able to meet. "Talk about a monster." He dropped to his knees, licking at the plush head. 

"The offer to bottom is still on the table." 

"No way. I need this in me." 

"Then it's a good thing that the hotel had condoms in my size." 

"A very good thing," Harvey muttered. "I need to indulge myself a bit here though." 

"Please yourself." 

Harvey did, licking at the head, stroking with his hand, finally taking Davis' cock into his mouth. He would never manage to deep throat him, but he enjoyed sucking and stroking, hearing Davis' breathing get labored. Davis kept his arms hanging by his sides, but Harvey could see his fists clenching and releasing, the muscles of his forearms rippling. 

"Okay." Davis took hold of Harvey's elbows, lifting him up, and putting him on his feet like he was a doll. "That's enough." 

Harvey grinned. "Can't be patient?" 

"Not after today." He groped at Harvey's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. 

Harvey undid his slacks, pushing them down, kicking his shoes off, yanking at his socks as they stumbled to the bed. He fell on top of Davis, letting the other man absorb his full weight. Davis undoubtedly bench pressed more than Harvey weighed. 

Davis' big hands were roaming up and down Harvey's body, exploring his muscles, his cock. Harvey liked Davis' impatience, his need. The man had seemed so calm and cool, even in the face of collapsing buildings; it was exciting to see him letting go. Harvey explored him in return, amazed at the softness of his skin covering such hard muscles. 

"We need – " Davis looked toward the bathroom and laughed as he caught sight of the massage oil that Harvey had placed earlier on the nightstand. "You're ready for everything, aren't you?" 

"Being prepared is my job, and I'm really good at my job." 

Davis just grunted, coating his fingers with the oil. "You have a position preference?" 

Harvey shifted so that he sat on Davis' hips. "I want to show you how well this Texas boy can ride." 

"Probably better, you can be in more control." Reaching between Harvey's legs, he ran slippery fingers around Harvey's hole, before pressing one finger in. Harvey took a deep breath and bore down. 

"Three fingers at least," Harvey said, hoping that would be enough. He didn't want to wait any longer. Davis had experience, easily finding Harvey's prostate, keeping up a teasing rhythm of pressing on the prostate while stretching him. Harvey squirmed and tried to work the thick fingers deeper into him. 

"Stop teasing me." 

"Yeah?" Davis drawled, challenging. "You ready for my cock?" 

"Yes, now." 

Davis obeyed, pulling his fingers out, rolling the condom on, and slicking it up. His big hands squeezed Harvey's hips. "I'm going to let you set the pace." 

Perhaps Harvey should have let Davis roll over for him because taking his monster cock was harder than he'd anticipated. Harvey forced himself down slowly, feeling the burn as his opening was stretched. Davis rubbed Harvey's belly, encouraging and soothing him until he was fully seated. 

"Now that – " Harvey had to pause, take a long breath. "That is the best damn thing I've ever felt." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

He rose and lowered himself down again, slowly, patiently, feeling the strain in his thigh muscles. He was going to feel this for days. Davis wrapped his hand around Harvey's dick, stroking him to the same slow rhythm. 

"I thought today was going to be just a normal day, collecting some equipment," Harvey said, hoping that some conversation would help him keep control. 

"This ending is definitely better than I could have imagined. You were such an arrogant dickhead, taking my gorilla away." 

Harvey gasped, not able to help himself. Davis' cock was rubbing constantly against his prostate, sending hot sparks throughout his body. "Was I?" 

"You were." Davis put his hands back on Harvey's hips and suddenly rolled them both, pressing Harvey into the bed. "This okay? You stretched enough?" 

Harvey ran his hands up and down the smooth slope of Davis' wide back. "Fuck yes." 

"Good." 

Davis just started fucking him, pounding him into the mattress, his body so much more massive than Harvey's. Wrapping his arms around Davis' shoulders and his legs around his hips, Harvey held on and let Davis take him, feeling like he was in the middle of a stampede, being fucked by a frantic, heaving stallion. They shared gasping, open-mouthed kisses, both of them breathing hard. 

"You're still tight, this okay?" Davis managed to choke out. 

"Fuck, yes, fuck me." 

Davis did, his body moving powerfully over Harvey's, the pleasure hot and delicious until Harvey's untouched cock started shooting between their bodies. He moaned loudly, wanting Davis to hear how good he felt. Davis' moans joined his as he came, his entire body shuddering before he slumped, his weight crushing Harvey. "Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, rolling again, bringing Harvey with him, keeping him cradled in his arms. 

Feeling almost too tired to move, Harvey tugged off the condom, tied it, and tossed it away. 

"Thanks," Davis said. 

"Oh, the pleasure has been very much mine," Harvey drawled.

"You're always going to be a smartass, aren't you?"

"I told you, we assholes need to stick together." 

"Yeah, I guess we do," Davis agreed. 

~~~

"George!" 

The hissed name woke Harvey, rolling slightly in the bed to see Davis standing by the window, gesturing in sign language at George, who was crouching outside, looking in. Harvey stretched, standing up, his body feeling very damn good, if a bit sore. Davis was wearing his robe, which Harvey thought was a shame, but he didn't dress before walking over to the window. So the giant gorilla saw him naked, so what. Realizing that Kate was sitting on the gorilla's shoulder, he wished that he'd grabbed his shorts, but he braved it out, giving her a little wave. She was wearing one of the hotel's white robes, the same shade as George's fur. 

"Looks like we're all awake," Harvey noted. 

"George is confused. He thought I was supposed to pick Kate." 

George was making a crude and obvious gesture with his hands. 

"She doesn't seem distressed that you didn't." 

Indeed, Kate was giggling, Harvey assumed at the situation itself, and not at his naked body. Maybe his chest wasn't as massive as Davis', but he had good definition and had been told a pleasing amount of hair. 

"I don't think we're that funny." 

Davis gave him a very intentional up and down look. "Not funny at all," he said, his voice like a physical stroke over Harvey's skin. Maybe he should have put on his underwear. Kate and George didn't need to see him hard. 

"So is George going to be okay with this?" 

"Yeah, it's not unknown in the animal world." Signing as he spoke, Davis said, "Okay, George, we're going back to bed now. Go away, okay?" He made a shooing gesture with his hands, before pulling the curtains shut. "It's just past 3:00." 

Harvey pulled Davis' head down to kiss him, long and dirty. "You ready for another round?" 

"I think you'd better be on top this time." 

Harvey considered the state of his body and nodded, mentally agreeing. He'd definitely feel the burn tomorrow, walking as stiffly as a greenhorn who'd ridden a horse too long, no point in pushing it. "We've got a lot to do tomorrow. I want to get George moved to safety." 

"Sounds good. So are you saying we need to make it quick?" Davis asked as they tumbled to the sheets. 

"Not at all, because you are worth taking my time." 

Davis laid on his stomach, tucking his arms around a pillow. "Go for it." 

Harvey grabbed up the massage oil, admiring the width and strength of Davis' back, his hips, narrow in comparison to his shoulders but still massive, his incredibly rounded, taut butt, his long, strong legs. Was there any flaw in this man's body? "I didn't think I'd say this, but today is a very good day." 

"Yes," Davis agreed, giving him a surprisingly sweet smile. "It is." 

~ the end ~


End file.
